The invention relates to dishwashing apparatus which is particularly suitable for mounting in a sink. The prior art includes apparatus such as that shown in Baumann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,099 issued May 21, 1968. The apparatus therein has a general similarity of the apparatus of the present invention. It relies however on the use of a volute to direct a stream of water into a rotating blade. This causes the water to be directed against the articles to be washed. Such operation has not been found to be satisfactory for many applications.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which will thoroughly wash eating utensils and dishes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.